Jafar
Jafar is the main villain from Aladdin Jafar plays Hector Barbossa In Pirates Of The Carbbean Balto Style He is a cursed pirate captain Jafar plays Firelord Azulon in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a ruler of the Fire Nation Jafar plays General Parvo in Road Animals He is a terrorist Jafar plays Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a mad scientist Jafar plays The Scarecrow in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain Jafar plays Lord Rothbart in The Lioness Princess Jafar plays Mortimer Maroone in Jeff and Peter Jafar plays Captain Hook in Danny Pan and Danny pan 2 In Return to Neverland Jafar plays Shan-Yu in Jasminelan Jafar plays Zigzag The Grand Vizier in The Genie and the Street Rat Jafar plays Sykes in Tod & Company Jafar plays Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an evil tyrant Jafar plays Red In All Arabians go to Heaven 2 He is a Evil Cat Jafar plays Yosemite Sam in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) Jafar plays Frollo in The Frog of Notre Dame He is a judge Jafar plays Darth Vader in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) He is a sith Lord Jafar plays Lord Shen in Kung Fu Street Rat 2 Jafar plays Tzekel-Khan in Aladdin and Chris Road to El Dorado Jafar plays Farley Fox in Pocahontas' Box 2: Aladdin's Great Adventure Jafar plays Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas (VillainsRockz Style) Jafar plays Rasputin in Kikistasia Jafar plays Grundel the Toad in Gadgetlina Portrayals In Baltladdin Jafar is played by Steele In Aangladdin Jafar played By Firelord Ozai In Simbaladdin Jafar is played by Scar In Orinoladdin Jafar is played by Baron Greenback In Dodgerladdin Jafar is played by Scarface In Ericladdin Jafar is played by Clayton In Poohladdin Jafar is played by Dark Skunk In Trampladdin Jafar is played by Carface In Christopher Robinladdin Jafar is played by Governor Ratcliffe In Spidermanladdin Jafar is played by Venom In Wartladdin Jafar played is by Edgar In Kermiladdin Jafar is played by Mcleach In Tarladdin Jafar is played by Dr. Facilier In Hiccup (Aladdin) Jafar is played by The Horned King In Rickladdin Jafar is played by Sykes In Mordecailaddin Jafar is played by Negaduck In Dudleyladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jafar is played by Prince John In Trenladdin pLAYED bY Rothbart and Clavius In Scoutladdin Jafar is played by Meowrice In Dannyladdin Jafar is played by Shere Khan In Furballaddin Jafar is played By Soto In Olladdin Jafar is played by Ratigan In Chrisladdin Jafar is played by Prince Hans In Linkladdin Jafar is played by Danny In Garladdin Jafar is played by Lord Rothbart In Kovuladdin Jafar is played by Scar In Reekoladdin Jafar is played by Baboon In Mannyladdin Jafar is played by Ruby In Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style) Jafar Is Played By Giovanni In Skunkladdin Series Jafar is Played by Captain Gutt In Gumballaddin Jafar is Played By Snaptrap In Homerladdin Jafar is played by Mr. Burns In Hazeladdin Jafar is played by General Woundwort In Bluladdin Jafar is played by Nigel In Sportacusladdin Jafar is played by Robbie Rotten In Gofretteladdin Jafar is played By Claudandus In Diegoladdin (Human Version) and Ashladdin Jafar Is played By Hacker In Bambiladdin Jafar is played By Ronno In Wilburladdin the Pig Jafar is played By Farley Fox In Kryptoladdin Jafar is played By Red In Balooladdin Jafar is played By Don Karnage In Glennladdin Jafar is played By Prince Charming In Jiminyladdin Jafar is Played By In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Jafar is played By Commander Rourke In Kimikoladdin Jafar is played By Wuya In Rainbowladdin Dash Jafar is played By Discord In Twiladdin Jafar is played By Sunset Shimmer In Todladdin Jafar is played by Steele Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Wizards Category:Human Characters Category:True Forms Category:Snakes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Masters of Evil Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:Singing characters Category:Greedy Characters